This invention relates to a floating connector comprising a contact having two contact points.
For example, a connector which comprises a contact having two contact points is disclosed in JP5457595B (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 17, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector 90 which comprises a housing 92 and a plurality of terminals (contacts) 96 held by the housing 92. The housing 92 has a peripheral wall 922 and a standing wall 924. Referring to FIG. 18, each of the contacts 96 has a front resilient arm 962 provided with a front contact point 964 and a rear resilient arm 966 provided with a rear contact point 968. Each of the front resilient arm 962 and the rear resilient arm 966 extends long in an upper-lower direction (mating direction) so as to be easily resiliently deformable. When the connector 90 is mated with a mating connector (not shown), each of the front resilient arm 962 and the rear resilient arm 966 is resiliently deformed, and the two contact points, namely the front contact point 964 and the rear contact point 968, are brought into contact with a mating contact (not shown).
As can be seen from FIG. 17, when the standing wall 924 is formed to be movable relative to the peripheral wall 922, the connector 90 of Patent Document 1 is a floating connector comprising a plurality of the contacts 96 each having the two contact points.
In general, a contact of a floating connector is preferred to have two contact points in order to be reliably brought into contact with a mating contact. However, the contact of Patent Document 1 needs to be long in the mating direction. As a result, a floating connector comprising the contact of Patent Document 1 tends to have a large size in the mating direction.